


Decisions I Made

by skurrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan Manga spoilers, Gen, I had to do poems in class, Manga Spoilers, Why not this?, multiple poems, oof, poem, poem writing, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skurrel/pseuds/skurrel
Summary: I had to do a poem for my ELA class, and I decided, why not sneak in a lil' bit of Attack on Titan?I had to keep some events vague so that my teacher doesn't get too suspicious, but this is the most that I could do.I'm not good at writing poems, so this was what I was able to come up with.Hope you liked it! :D
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Birds fly from the sky

Soaring throughout the night with its bird-like eye

They fly to freedom away from walls

While the remains of humanity sell and haul

Whatever land is left

Will soon be a victim of theft

From people that protect land, not humanity

We stand against that, for our lives and families

Traitors lurk within all coordinates

People we trusted now against our fates

We fight fate but end up losing

Is there a reason to keep on moving?

After events, I question myself

Is freedom worth the cost or do I save their selves?

I look through and find no answer

I decide to gift a disaster

The world wails and cries as lives are lost

What another way could I have crossed?

As beasts ravage throughout the lands,

I rest in a cage, all under my command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a poem for my ELA class, and I decided, why not sneak in a lil' bit of Attack on Titan?  
> I had to keep some events vague so that my teacher doesn't get too suspicious, but this is the most that I could do.  
> I'm not good at writing poems, so this was what I was able to come up with.  
> Hope you liked it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Armin's perspective

Attacked from humans left and right,

I know that they don't receive their delight,

I meet someone new just like me

That is what I had believed

We join the force, believing in freedom

When in reality all we have become is eaten

The next time I see his eyes,

All I can think is that he is not a demise

To think with this gifted mind is a curse,

For people that I have outed have goals that are worse,

He screams and shouts as beasts ravage his way,

All that we could do is run away,

I sit in place of a royal girl,

But the military's plan has unfurled

I take the hand of the person I met,

But he still blames himself yet

I search the place with many comrades,

But all we receive is someone with the same fate as my grandad's

The ocean sea, so beautiful and turquoise,

That dream is what I had to give up for their rejoice

I wake up to find my charred body is no longer burned,

Instead, they had brought me back to return,

With the burden of hundreds' lives,

I stand to make sure humanity strives

The truth of humanity has been revealed,

Our emotions were left concealed,

Many believe that it's a farce, 

All we can say is that we are the remains of a sparse

Eldians come and go,

And we try to show,

That all that we want is peace,

But the one that I have met decided to ravage the streets,

He became a beast that everyone despised,

But nobody could do anything, no plan could be devised,

As the world reaches the point of its end, 

His decisions are ones that I cannot comprehend

I used to believe he was just like me,

Now I believe that I can disagree,

He wants to destroy the world,

I want to rejoice in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a follow-up to the first poem, and I didn't know what to title it, so have this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Mikasa's perspective.

I grew up at a place that I dearly loved,

But now, that's all the past was

Murderers wishing to take away my freedom,

Brought me a boy that I swore I would never leave beaten

His scarf I had adorned so much,

When everything is hopeless, I clutch

Through the years we go,

I follow and rid of any foe

I am reminded that the world is cruel

But it is also so beautiful as a jewel

When I believed he wouldn't strife

He arose and reclaimed his life

One thing he does much is run

But today he is unable to outrun

He is taken from his home and his land

And all I can do is extend a hand

He is retrieved with a mysterious power

And I knew that he would never cower

After the second time he was taken captive

He has become one that is adaptive

The past years we have believed the walls were all we had

But now the remains of humanity are mad

Once again he slips from our grasp

And he returns with blood on his hands

He tells me that I am despised by him

That my love for him is nothing but a whim

I wish to disagree with those words

But with many years of love comes terms

It's hard to let go, I will admit

But now I may refuse to submit

My feelings may no longer be understandable

But I shall try my best to break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa deserves better than Eren, who agrees? I and my homies hate Eren for that.  
> hope you liked this poem! :D


End file.
